


Third Time is the Charm

by Gōng Lì Yǎ (Potchans)



Series: 100 TianShan Smut Prompts [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potchans/pseuds/G%C5%8Dng%20L%C3%AC%20Y%C7%8E
Summary: Sequel to 'Twice'.It didn’t matter how good his jerking off skills were, Guanshan was still feeling like there was something missing.Maybe it was He Tian’s deep voice whispering his name on his ear.Maybe it was He Tian’s skillful tongue invading his mouth.Maybe it was He Tian’s soft lips biting and sucking his skin.Maybe it was He Tian’s long fingers curling inside his walls.Maybe it was everything.Maybe it was nothing.Maybe it was just He Tian.





	Third Time is the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fanfiction to follow the 'fire on the stove' prompt, I hope you all like it.
> 
> Just saying that today is my birthday, but you guys that are getting the present!
> 
> Have a fun ride~

“Next time I want you to put it in.”

Guanshan’s words echoed inside his mind. He writhed on his bed, hiding his glowing red face under his pillow. It was kind of hard to accept the fact that such embarrassing words had left his lips.

But He Tian’s reaction…

When Redhead remembered it, the shocking expression and his dick growing hard almost immediately, Guanshan felt flattered, to say the least. It was good to be aware that he wasn’t the only one reacting that way, that he also could bring He Tian to lose it.

* * *

 

“Shit, Guanshan.” He Tian hissed. “Are you seriously trying to kill me? Because it’s working.” His hands went directly to his head, pulling his black hair in despair.

“You didn’t say my name.” Guanshan answered, his skin was flushed pink and his eyes clouded.

“Oh.” He Tian raised an eyebrow at the statement.

“You challenged me.” Redhead explained. “And I accepted it.” He kept talking while raising his body, sitting on his knees. “I’ll do it.” Guanshan was nervous, and he wondered if He Tian could notice it. “I’ll touch you.” He probably could.

So, after leaning in, Redhead did the only thing he was sure he was able to do well. He closed their lips together in a calm kiss, while his leg was thrown over He Tian’s hips, straddling him once more. Guanshan’s ass was again right over He Tian’s erection, and he could feel it growing harder against his cheeks.

Redhead rolled his hips, impressed with his own boldness. He didn’t care about shame, though, at that moment he was just playing a game with He Tian and nothing more. Guanshan then parted their lips, licking his own unconsciously as soon as he noticed He Tian’s eyes meeting with his.

Everything was still knew to Guanshan, so he was basically just following his instincts, mimicking what He Tian had done with him. Redhead, however, knew he didn’t have the guts to suck He Tian off, so he had to be creative. Taking advantage of his sudden boldness, he had an idea. An idea that he was sure was going to make He Tian lose his damn mind.

* * *

 

Still holding his pillow against his face, Redhead rolled on his bed. Flashes of the previous hours were making it hard to keep his cool. He could feel his dick growing stiff as his mind replayed the events on a mix between shame and excitement.

Guanshan then sighed defeated, putting his forehead on the pillow and kneeling on the bed, his air up in the air. He prayed for his mother to not get home earlier than usual. His right hand went south, going through the fabric of his clothes and grabbing his erection. Redhead muffled a moan by biting the pillow, amazed with how his imagination almost made him believe that the one jerking him off was actually He Tian.

* * *

 

While rolling his lips lazily, teasing He Tian’s cock with his ass, Guanshan looked for something. He knew it was somewhere on the bed, but the damned sheets were all messy. Luckily, Redhead was aware that he had time, so he didn’t rush it, he just kept doing the same painfully slow movements. He could feel He Tian getting impatient under him, as his hands grabbed his hips and he bucked forwards, increasing the area of contact. When he started picking up speed, though, Guanshan saw a bottle glinting under the lights.

He could swear he could hear He Tian’s annoyed thoughts when his hips stopped moving and his legs held He Tian’s on place, but he didn’t care. Redhead only looked deep inside He Tian’s eyes and got on all fours, crawling towards the bottle. He Tian was observing everything in awe, Redhead could tell.

When he finally retrieved the lube, he sat back on He Tian’s hips, but this time facing the opposite way. Half of him said that he was doing it because he wanted He Tian to see everything. Half of him said that he was doing it because he didn’t want He Tian to see how embarrassed he was.

Which one was right didn’t really matter, because maybe both were.

Guanshan opened the bottle and poured some of its content on his left hand, coating his fingers with the lube. He then changed hands, pouring a greater amount on his right palm. Redhead then lowered both of his hands. His right hand grabbed He Tian’s dick, coating it with the lube while he jerked him. He could feel He Tian shifting uncomfortably under him, as well as hear his breath hitch.

“Don’t put it in.” He Tian whispered, his voice wavering with the sudden wave of pleasure.

“I won’t.” Guanshan answered and turned his head, noticing He Tian had his eyes closed. “Look at me.” He ordered. When he was sure He Tian’s eyes were open and staring at him, he turned his head back and started to put his plan to action.

Redhead raised his hips. As his right hand was still pumping He Tian, he had to stay slightly curved, what made his ass prod backwards, exposing himself completely to the other teen. Guanshan’s left hand then went to his hole, first circling his rim. As it was still relaxed from before, he could slip two fingers in at once, and that was what he did. The feeling was still kind of weird, but slowly Redhead was getting used to the invasion.

His fingers thrust in and out in a slow pace, the same one his right hand palmed He Tian up and down. It was tortuous and he was getting hard again, but Guanshan had to bear with it if he wanted to win the challenge.

“Damn, Red.” He Tian moaned between pants. “Go faster.” He demanded.

“No.” Guanshan answered sharply.

“Ah, this is torture.” He Tian’s breath was ragged, Guanshan could hear it clearly. “Please.”

“Say it.” Redhead commanded.

“Come on, Red.” He dared to look to He Tian. His mouth was hung open and his expression borderline desperate. He looked extremely sexy like that and Guanshan wanted to keep admiring, but the urge to tease was bigger.

“Red’s not my name.” Redhead huffed.

Guanshan noticed that He Tian was frustrated, but he wouldn’t give in. He also noticed that He Tian had grabbed the lube bottle. Redhead wasn’t sure why, at least not until he felt He Tian move under him, raising his body and pulling his arm, making his fingers leave his hole. He also heard when He Tian whispered on his ear, his voice low, deep and lewd.

“Go faster, Guanshan.”

The way his name rolled on He Tian’s tongue made his own dick twitch in arousal. His ass clenched around He Tian’s fingers and he hummed in what seemed approval. Redhead, slightly angry for his own impatience, decided to comply and started moving his hand faster, feeling proud of himself when he heard He Tian’s low mumbles grow in volume.

Bit by bit the cool He Tian was turning into a hot mess.

“Fuck, Guanshan.” He Tian howled. “You like this, don’t you? When I say your name.”

“Louder.” Redhead avoided the question, even though he knew he liked it.

“Faster, Guanshan, faster.”

Everytime He Tian asked Guanshan to go faster, saying his name with that husky voice of his, Redhead would comply. It reached a point where his jerking was so brutal that he almost couldn’t feel his arm. But He Tian was panting, He Tian was savoring his name and He Tian was fingering him, hitting his prostate dead-on, so he didn’t care and just kept doing it, pushing over his limits.

When e He erRedhead’s arm was hurting to the point of making him almost give up, He Tian came.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Guanshan.” And he didn’t only say his name, he screamed it. Guanshan thought about mocking He Tian about it, but it wasn’t the right time to do it.

Feeling He Tian’s fingers falter as he had his orgasm, Redhead realized that he was still hard, and that he would only come again if he did something about it. He couldn’t, though. His arm was cramping and he couldn’t feel his fingers, and his left hand was way too clumsy to do the work right. Guanshan then did what he could do, which was fuck himself on He Tian’s fingers, while his left hand jerked slowly. He almost let out a sigh of relief when He Tian’s hand joined his own, quickening the speed.

It didn’t take long to Redhead to come. At that point He Tian knew exactly where his prostate was, and made sure he hit it mercilessly, at the same time his hand did wonder on his dick. Besides that, He Tian was also whispering Guanshan’s name right on his ear, nipping on it eventually, which made Redhead’s third orgasm as intense as the other two had been.

* * *

 

It didn’t matter how good his jerking off skills were, Guanshan was still feeling like there was something missing.

Maybe it was He Tian’s deep voice whispering his name on his ear.

Maybe it was He Tian’s skillful tongue invading his mouth.

Maybe it was He Tian’s soft lips biting and sucking his skin.

Maybe it was He Tian’s long fingers curling inside his walls.

Maybe it was everything.

Maybe it was nothing.

Maybe it was just He Tian.

The thought made Guanshan open his eyes in shock, uncertain on how to deal with this new desire He Tian had planted inside of him. As much as he wanted to deny it, it was still there, and Guanshan had already succumbed to it, more than once even. He had proved the forbidden fruit. There was no turning back.

On that little cat-mouse game their relationship was, He Tian had won.

And Guanshan caught himself realizing that, deep down, he didn’t care.

With a mix between a sigh and a mewl, Redhead raised his upper-body and kneeled on the bed. He grabbed his backpack that was laying on the edge of the mattress and started to search for that little thing He Tian had given him earlier that day.

* * *

 

“It’s late.” Guanshan stated. “I should go home.”

Both He Tian and Redhead had already taken a shower – separately, as Guanshan was sure he wouldn’t be able to cum for the next few hours – and eaten dinner – in the end He Tian did call that small Chinese place, it was clear that Redhead was spent, after all.

“Or you could stay here.” He Tian winked. “Keep me company.”

Part of Guanshan did want to stay, but two things kept him from accepting the offer. The first one was the fact that He Tian’s eyes were shining with mischief and Guanshan could tell he would be eaten alive if he stayed. The second reason, and the one that actually made Redhead not give in, was that his mother had taken the last shift that day, and the house was completely empty.

“There’s no one home.” Guanshan explained. “Mom doesn’t like it when I leave and she’s not there. She’s afraid something might happen if no one is there.” That seemed to do the trick, as He Tian shrugged.

“I guess I have no choice.” He Tian got up from the couch and walked to his drawers. “But let me give you something before you go.” He returned to the couch just a few seconds later, throwing something at Redhead. “Catch!”

“Oh.” Redhead was caught by surprise, but he was able to catch it. “Got it.” He grabbed the flying object, trying to control the blush creeping on his cheeks.

“You want me to put it in next time, don’t you?” He Tian’s question was so straight-forward that Guanshan let go of the bottle, letting it fall on the floor.

“I-I…” Redhead didn’t know how to answer that. What he really wanted was to run, as usual.

“It’s ok.” He Tian stepped forwards, picking the bottle up and giving it back to Guanshan. “I don’t want to pressure you or anything, I swear.” As to prove his point he leaned down and gave Redhead’s lips a quite chaste peck.

“Better safe than sorry?” Guanshan asked uncertain.

“Something like that.” He Tian confirmed.

* * *

 

Redhead rolled the bottle between his fingers, contemplating it. He had both been fingered and fingered himself earlier that day, so it wasn’t like it would hurt. The only thing that was frustrating was that he couldn’t find that spot by himself the previous time. Guanshan then broke the seal, still pondering his options. His imagination kept tempting him and his hard-on didn’t feel like going away unless he came, so at the end he made up his mind.

His pants and underwear were quickly discarded, being thrown somewhere on the floor. Guanshan decided to do it like he had done before, pouring the slick liquid on both of his hands. His left one had his fingers coated, while the right one the palm.

Redhead now understood why He Tian’s breath had hitched before. The contact of the cold lube against his hot flesh felt amazing, edging unbearable. He started to pump his hand slowly, teasingly. His left hand found his hole and he put one in. He could feel it was still soft, because of the stimulation earlier. The weirdness was little by little being replaced by pleasure.

He made circling movements with his finger, creating space for a second on to slide in. When he felt ready, he added another finger. It didn’t hurt, but he couldn’t deny he felt full. At first Guanshan had a hard time trying to scissor, but as his body grew used to the invasion and relaxed, he was able to do it. After a few tortuous minutes, Redhead added the third finger.

It almost shocked Guanshan when he moaned because of his finger’s thrust, almost because he was kind of glad that he was feeling it. The thrusting was pleasurable, and even though Redhead knew those weren’t He Tian’s fingers, they would probably do the trick. To make his brain believe it, however, he had to find his prostate.

Remembering He Tian’s first delicate touch, Guanshan stopped thrusting his fingers and started curling them.  It was somewhere inside his walls, close enough to be reached by fingers, he just needed to be patient. It took a lot of attempts and almost all of Guanshan’s patience, but eventually he found it. And it paid off.

Redhead let out the longest and lewdest moan of his life, as he felt the feeling of frustration being replaced by the pleasure. He then mimicked what He Tian had done to him earlier and started massaging his sweet spot. His right hand, that at some point stopped, resumed moving, and soon his whole room was filled with pants, mewls and eventual ‘He Tian’s’ mixed with it.

Soon his orgasm built up, making him stain his thighs and hand with cum. He was sort of grateful that it was his fourth orgasm that day and he barely had anything to spill, or else he would have a hard time explaining weird stains on his bed sheets to his mother. It also had been intense, after all.

* * *

 

The following morning was Tuesday. Guanshan had sat to eat breakfast with his mother and ended up asking why she was acting weird, which resulted in a very embarrassing talk. In the end he told her everything that had happened, and thanked all the existing gods when she said it was ok and that no matter what happened she was going to stay by his side.

Thinking about the kind words his mother had told him, Redhead crossed the school gates, walking lazily towards the main building. Before reaching it, however, he was tackled by the most obnoxious person in the school, who was being followed closely by his loyal best friend. Jian Yi hugged Guanshan by the shoulders, smiling happily.

“Did you forgive He Tian?” He asked curious.

“Go ask him if you wanna know that much.” Redhead snarled. He shimmied out of Jian Yi’s hug and resumed walking.

When Guanshan saw He Tian leaving the school’s building, though, he froze. Of course they had talked after the things that had happened, but they had either done it in private, or through text. Facing He Tian on school’s ground was something Redhead didn’t know if he was ready or not. He wanted to run, but his legs wouldn’t move.

“Good morning.” Jian Yi greeted.

“Morning.” He Tian greeted back, waving his right hand lazily.

“So…” Jian Yi said, pointing at He Tian and then Guanshan. “Did you two make up?”

“We did!” He Tian answered cheerfully, walking towards Redhead right afterwards. He then leaned in and whispered. “ _You’re too tense, they’re gonna notice, Guanshan_.”

Guanshan knew that better than anyone. He couldn’t help but feel conscious of He Tian, though. Every movement, every word, everything reminded him of the things they had done together, but above everything, all the things he, Guanshan, had said. He wasn’t ashamed because he had basically had sex with He Tian, especially because it seemed like it would become routine. He also didn’t regret it. It felt good and they were compatible, it was impossible to deny that. Redhead felt ashamed because he wasn’t able to control his damn mouth.

“Go away, perv!” Guanshan pushed He Tian harshly, shouting in anger. He was angrier because He Tian had called his name like _that_ on schools grounds than because he was close. Anyhow, making a scene would probably do the trick.

It did.

* * *

 

The rest of their school day went by fairly well.

Of course Guanshan had to deal with a handsy He Tian dragging him to bathroom stalls so they could make out, or with He Tian trying to touch him every opportunity he had. He had pushed He Tian several times before any of them could get hard, in an enviable self-control. The reason behind it was only that Redhead really didn’t want to jerk off in the school’s bathroom. Not in a billion years, at least.

It was shocking that He Tian didn’t ask him to make him dinner, but he had to admit that he felt grateful. They would have mock tests on Thursday and Friday, and after the long talk with his mother, Guanshan had decided to take things more seriously from now on. So as soon as he got home he would take a shower, study, have dinner and then study some more.

Well, that was his plan. Plan that went down the drain when he saw He Tian sitting on his bed when he finished showering.

“Now it makes sense why you didn’t ask me to cook for you today.” Redhead sighed, sitting beside He Tian on the bed.

“I thought you didn’t want a guy sitting on your bed.” He Tian commented, a little reminder from the first time he had visited Guanshan in his house. He then buried his nose on the crook of Redhead’s neck and breathed in his scent. “You smell good.”

“Shut up.” Guanshan mumbled, pushing He Tian away. He still couldn’t deal with affection. “What are you doing here?”

“So cold!” He Tian complained. “I came here for two reasons.” He smiled raising his index finger. “One, to see you.” And then he raised his middle finger. “Two, to help you study.”

“Help me study?” Redhead raised a brow. “Can you do that without losing focus and attacking me?” He teased.

“Is that a challenge, Mo Guanshan?” He Tian asked faking a threat.

“No, but I can make it into one.” Guanshan’s eyes shone with the idea. He really needed good grades and he should take advantage of He Tian teaching him.

“Oh?” He Tian grew interested, his smiled growing little by little into a mischievous grin. “How?”

“Let’s say that you do teach me.” Redhead began explaining. “If I’m able to score over seventy in all subjects on Thursday and Friday’s mock test, I’ll spend the night at your house when my mom gets a day off.”

“Just that?” Even if it was a good deal, Guanshan knew He Tian wanted to be sure about the things that would happen.

“And you can do whatever you want with me.” He added, feeling a cold shiver running down his spine, so intense He Tian’s smirk was.

“Challenge accepted, Little Mo.” He cracked his neck bones, getting focused. “We should start.”

And they did start. Guanshan had to confess that he thought it was amazing how He Tian could change personas so easily, as his tutor self was completely focused into teaching Redhead. He didn’t make jokes, he didn’t make a move, he didn’t try anything. He Tian just taught everything he could to Guanshan, who was, surprisingly, understanding everything.

Three hours later, though, they decided to make a pause.

“Ah…” Redhead stretched his back, trying to hold a yawn but failing miserably. “I’m tired.” He complained.

“Let’s stop for today, then.” He Tian complied, leaning back on the chair and stretching his arms. “You’re a fast learner.”

“What?” Guanshan asked shocked. He got up and laid down soundly on his bed. “Are you complimenting me?”

“Can’t I?” He Tian retorted. After a few silent seconds he stood up and walked to Redhead’s bed, sitting beside him.

“What are you doing?” Guanshan, extremely self-conscious, hissed.

“I’m touching you.” He Tian answered the obvious, nonchalantly, his hand on Redhead’s neck. He squeezed it a little, huffing right afterwards. “You’re tense.”

“Of course I am, jackass.” Guanshan cursed.

“Do you want me to give you a massage?” He Tian offered simply, his expression calm.

“Is that a slang for perverted stuff or something?” Redhead raised a brow. He did want a massage, but he felt anxious about He Tian touching him, especially because his mother had already left for her night shift.

“It could be if you want to.” He Tian shrugged. “If you don’t, I’ll just give you an innocent massage.”

The offer was tempting. His shoulders and back felt extremely stiff after sitting and concentrating for so long. Guanshan didn’t really know if He Tian knew how to give a proper massage, but as the boy was good at – almost – everything he did, he probably knew. At last he saw himself defeated by He Tian once more.

“Fine, give me the damn massage.”

“Great.” He Tian smiled happily. “Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach, then.” He ordered.

“Ah.” Guanshan stretched and raised his body, taking off his shirt. “Bossy.” He was complaining, but still complacent. After an inner battle, he finally laid on his stomach, his head on his pillow and turned to the side, observing every single movement He Tian did with his slitted eyes.

“Just enjoy it, ok?” It was a rhetorical question, but Redhead nodded anyway.

When He Tian’s hands first touched his back, the only thing Guanshan could think of was how cold they were. It wasn’t an uncomfortable cold, though, it was actually quite soothing. The cold hands then pressed his shoulders harder, earning a low whimper from Redhead.

His tension wasn’t reasonless, however. The fact that he had to deal with He Tian trying to grope him and kiss him every second, added to the fact that his grades were bad and he had promised to his mother that he would do his best to make them better, added to the fact that He Tian was helping him and he hated himself for needing help, yeah, it was enough reasons to feel tense.

Another thing bugging him was that in the last few weeks, it seemed like all of his problems had the same solution, and that solution was named He Tian. Getting framed? He Tian kicked asses. Needed money? He Tian got him a part-time job. Bad grades? He Tian taught him. Hard-on? He Tian jerked him off. Tension? He Tian gave him a massage.

He Tian. He Tian. He Tian. He Tian. He Tian.

His life was resumed to He Tian, these days.

Trying to brush off unpleasant thoughts, Guanshan closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of He Tian’s hands on his back. The slender fingers were working on his shoulder blades, the thumbs pressing harder on a knot here and there. Redhead imagined if He Tian would make a cheesy comment saying that the shoulder blades were what remained from wings. He Tian didn’t.

The whole time his hands pressed hard spots and made Redhead relaxed, He Tian kept quiet. The room would be in complete silent if it wasn’t for Guanshan’s gasps and whimpers, every time He Tian applied a little bit more of force. It also made Redhead wonder if his voice was being of some effect on He Tian, because if it was, he was hiding it like a pro.

And the one taking everything to the sexual side was Guanshan. He cursed inwardly, blaming He Tian for converting him to the perverted side.

Above everything, also, Redhead caught himself thinking about how great it would be if He Tian actually attacked him. Guanshan wasn’t the type of asking things, especially if he wasn’t comfortable with the situation yet, what was the case. But He Tian’s hands were arousing and he was getting hard, and there was no denial about it. So, without second thoughts, Redhead bucked his hips backwards.

As He Tian was straddling him, kneeling right above his ass, when Guanshan’s hips were suddenly raised, on a very cat-like movement, his butt met with He Tian’s crotch, and Redhead’s question from earlier was answered.

“You’re hard.” He mewled.

Guanshan had to suppress a laugh when He Tian took a very deep and long breath.

“Of course I am hard, Guanshan.” He Tian hissed right on Redhead’s ear. “You’re fucking moaning under me.” To prove his point he lowered his body, grinding his clothed erection lightly against Guanshan’s equally clothed ass.

“I’m hard too.” Redhead confessed.

“You got hard from me rubbing your back?” He Tian asked amazed.

“Well, yeah.” Guanshan answered while raising his body, he kept talking when his back was flushed against He Tian’s chest, and he was practically sitting on his dick. “I kept thinking you would do something, but you didn’t.”

“Wait a minute.” He Tian said dumbfounded. “You wanted me to do something?” His hands ended up on Guanshan’s hips, holding him in place.

“Maybe?” Redhead’s tone sounded uncertain, just like his answer.

“Ok, let me rephrase it.” He Tian took the opportunity to lick Guanshan’s neck. “Do you want me to do something?”

Guanshan didn’t nod, he also didn’t say yes, but he did grind his ass harder against He Tian’s dick, savoring his moan.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

The following string of events happened so fast that it took a little bit of time for Redhead to understand what was going on.

He Tian pushed his torso back on the bed, and he ended up with his head against his pillow, his knees on the mattress and his ass in the air. Guanshan also took a while to notice that He Tian had pulled his sweatpants and underwear down, and they were pooled on his knees. It was only when Redhead felt something wet and soft against his hole that he finally realized what was happening.

“The fuck you’re doing?” Guanshan asked, cursing himself when his voice wavered and it was two tones higher than he expected.

“I’m eating you.” He Tian stated. Guanshan thought about complaining, as he couldn’t accept He Tian putting his tongue somewhere so filthy. But before he could say a word, he got interrupted. “If you dare saying a word about it being dirty, I’m seriously smacking your damn ass.” It was enough to make Redhead shut up, so he just resumed his activity.

Guanshan didn’t know how to react at first. The feeling of He Tian’s tongue against his rim wasn’t unpleasant, it was actually unknown. Luckily He Tian got aware of his uneasiness, which made him gentler. After the first shock, Redhead could focus on the movements, as He Tian’s tongue moved so calmly that little by little he started getting used to it.

Closing his eyes and embracing the experience, Guanshan noticed that He Tian followed a pattern, either massaging the rim or nibbling at it softly. He was going so slow and being so patient that he it was almost unreal. Redhead didn’t know exactly when, but he started feeling it. He Tian’s tongue was, just like any other tongue, naturally wet and soft, way softer than his rough fingers. Besides that it was also hot, bringing a welcome heat to his body.

Even feeling good, Guanshan was quiet. His dick was hard and hanging between his legs, begging to be touched, and he panted every time teeth brushed against the rim, causing a shiver to run down his spine. It was only when He Tian’s tongue tensed, adventuring into penetrating Guanshan, that he began moaning.

The sensation of something that moist, hot and soft thrusting in and out of his hole was so indescribable that Redhead set his shame aside and began moaning. It was like he wanted He Tian to know that he was enjoying it, and nothing was happening against his will. For a second Guanshan even thought that perhaps he would be able to come without even touching his cock. When He Tian began combining the thrusting with sucking, Redhead thought he was going to finally go crazy, so much he was feeling it. Part of him even cursed himself, wondering why he hadn’t asked He Tian to do it before.

Still, it didn’t matter how good Guanshan was feeling, or how light-headed the sensation was making him, the position was way too embarrassing and he was gradually getting more and more flustered, as well as more uneasy. To make everything worse, his erection didn’t feel like letting him get his release with only He Tian’s tongue and it was starting to hurt.

As if He Tian had read his mind, he retreated. Even in denial Guanshan would probably confess how stunning he looked with those sharp eyes and swollen lips.

The thought made Redhead’s body move on its own.

He turned around and sat on his knees, discarding his sweatpants and underwear midway. As soon as he was facing He Tian, he dragged his hands to the other teen’s collar. Without thinking even once Guanshan pulled He Tian closer, their lips clashing against each other eagerly. Redhead was the one to intensify the kiss, invading He Tian’s mouth with his demanding tongue, tasting himself in the process.

Guanshan explored He Tian’s mouth with a mix between need and want. Redhead even moved closer, pressing his naked body against He Tian’s clothed one. It was the second time Guanshan saw himself being the only exposed one, although this time he wasn’t aware of himself. No, he didn’t care at all, what he wanted was to feel He Tian against himself, to let him lead their way into completion.

“The lube you gave me is on the first drawer.” Redhead said with difficulty, breathing hard because of the steamy kisses.

He Tian smiled, leaving the bed and opening the desk’s drawer. He retrieved the lube bottle and looked at it with what seemed amazement. He Tian then held the clear bottle in front of both of their eyes, talking right afterwards:

“Did you use it?” Guanshan could notice he was trying not to use a mocking tone, but failing miserably at it.

“What do you think?” Redhead retorted feeling a little annoyed by the question.

“Did you touch yourself?” He Tian asked mischievously, throwing the lube at Guanshan, who caught it smoothly. “Did you stretch your hole?” Redhead’s skin, which was already pink, grew a few shades darker, especially after He Tian took off his shirt and sweatpants, climbing onto the bed only on his boxers.

“Yeah.” Guanshan whispered with a hint of shyness, his eyes averting from He Tian’s amazed ones in shame.

“That’s hot.” He Tian mumbled against Redhead’s neck, nibbling at it lightly.

The nipping was ghost-like, ticklish even, and sent jolts of pleasure throughout Guanshan’s whole body. It made his nipples get erect and his dick twitch, reminding him that he was still painfully hard. He Tian then lowered him on the bed slowly, lying over him. His kisses made their way to Redhead’s cheek and ear, tongue licking the shell and teeth biting the lobe. After that they went down once more, demanding on Guanshan’s lips. He corresponded to it right away, drowning bit by bit in He Tian.

As they kept kissing, slow and addicting, his hands started to move. Redhead took the opportunity to feel the body over his for the first time on his own, his hands pressing against the heated skin of He Tian’s chest and abs. Guanshan felt the muscles tense under his touch, as well as the nipples harden. He then repeated the movements, but using his short nails instead. Redhead teased He Tian’s body with the scratching, memorizing his whole torso.

It brought a warm and proud feeling to Guanshan when he noticed that his hands were making He Tian moan, even if it was low, as he was clearly enjoying the sensation to the maximum. But even though He Tian was slowly losing it, Redhead wanted him to go mad faster. That was exactly why Guanshan’s right hand flew downwards, breaking through the cloth barrier and grabbing He Tian’s cock directly.

“Fuck.” He Tian hissed, letting go of Redhead’s mouth, but not before biting his lower lip.

Guanshan smirked. He was bringing new reactions every time his hand moved and he loved it. For a moment He Tian stopped moving. He closed his eyes and Redhead could see that he was focused on feeling his hand, he was focused on enjoying the pleasure that pumping motion bring. Slowly, taking advantage that He Tian couldn’t see him, Guanshan got bolder. He pushed the other lightly, making him sit on the bed, and he leaned in.

However, Guanshan’s mouth didn’t seek for He Tian’s lips, they sought for his skin. Redhead’s tongue and teeth found He Tian’s throat, and he was determined to make the most out of it. So Guanshan licked the sensitive skin, biting it carefully. His lips sucked on the curve and He Tian moaned. It wasn’t any news that Redhead could make He Tian moan, but that was the first time he had his guard completely down. The only thing He Tian cared about, apparently, was the feeling Guanshan’s hand, lips, tongue and teeth brought him, and nothing else.

“Mark me.” He Tian muttered, a demand between shaggy breaths.

“Huh?” Redhead asked, confusion written all over his face.

“Bite and suck.” He Tian said. “Harder than that.” His tongue darted out of his dry lips to wet them. “Mark me so I can show those girls they don’t have a chance.”

If someone had asked Redhead what he felt when He Tian spat those words, he would have answered that, even though he thought it was impossible, he got even more turned-on than he already was. He didn’t like the idea of someone marking him, but the prospect of showing possession, especially over the school’s star, made Guanshan unbelievably excited.

But Redhead didn’t do what He Tian wanted him to right away. First he kissed him, slow and calm, while his hand jerked the other teen’s dick teasingly. Both of his tongue and hand moved on the same pace, which was not easy, with enviable patience. Maybe he was doing it because he knew both of them had a lot of time, as Guanshan’s mother had already left for her night shift and He Tian didn’t have a curfew. Perhaps he was doing it just to be a tease. It could even be a combination of the two reasons.

When He Tian suddenly grabbed Redhead by the shoulders and pushed him, parting their lips in a harsh motion, however, Guanshan got surprised. He was waiting for He Tian to lash out at him and maybe even punch him, but all he received was an intense glare.

The glare reminded him of the first time they were together. It reminded Guanshan how he had glared at He Tian so he would stop teasing. The memory made Redhead chuckle amused, complying right afterwards.

He scraped his teeth over He Tian’s neck, biting it after that. His lips sucked the skin with force, and Guanshan couldn’t help but feel delighted when He Tian groaned, completely shameless. It lit a spark inside Redhead, as he moved his head and kept on giving He Tian hickeys in different places. Deep down Guanshan knew he was doing it to compensate for every time He Tian punched or kicked him, and for that reason his hickeys were meant to hurt.

“I’d never take you for the biting type.” He Tian commented between whimpers and pants. His voice, as usual, carried malice with it. “I like it, though.”

“Shut up.” Guanshan ordered, half excited and half ashamed. “Here.” He grabbed the lube bottle, which was long forgotten somewhere near his pillow, and handed it to He Tian. “Do something useful.”

“Gladly.” He Tian answered with that already known lustful glint resting on his lips.

A little after hearing He Tian’s answer, Redhead could feel two hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart. A slick finger started playing with his rim, making circular movements around it. As it was already relaxed from being played earlier, Guanshan didn’t feel any uneasiness or pain when the first finger got in. Soon He Tian started thrusting it in and out.

One finger then became two, and two became three, and Guanshan’s body was moving on its own, riding the digits. His hand, that at some point had stopped pumping He Tian, restarted the jerking motion and Redhead could feel the effects it had on him because the fingers inside his ass quivered, losing their thrusting pace.

Damn, Guanshan was getting addicted to the new reactions he brought He Tian.

* * *

 

He Tian’s visit was repeated on Wednesday, and their routine was exactly the same. First they studied for a few hours, but as soon as both of them were feeling tense of sitting and concentrating for so many hours they would forget about the books and school’s annoying subjects, throw their clothes anywhere in the room and pleasure each other.

On Thursday, the first day of mock tests began. Guanshan was more nervous than usual, as he was finally taking school seriously. His palms were sweaty and his fingers shook, but everything was just brushed off when he remembered everything he was taught the past two days. It of course wasn’t enough to make him excel, but he could see that he was doing better than before.

At night, He Tian appeared again. He didn’t make any questions about the mock test, though. Apparently he wanted the results to be a surprise. Instead he just studied for the Friday tests with Guanshan, now focusing on the subjects that were missing.

But on that Thursday night, they didn’t do anything else but studying.  When they are done, He Tian just kissed Redhead goodbye and went home, leaving Guanshan quite dumbfounded.

On Friday, the second and last day of mock tests happened. Redhead thanked silently that he had studied more than the other days, because the subjects on Friday definitely weren’t the ones he excelled at, and this day’s test was way harder than the prior.

Guanshan did his best, though. He wanted to make his mother proud and he wanted to prove that he could change, that he could do things properly if he wanted to, that he wasn’t that ruffian redhead people thought he was.

At the end of the day Redhead was as tense as he could get. He felt his shoulders completely stiff from all the pent up nervousness and he knew that stiffness would remain there at least until the results for the mock test were out. And that would only happen on the next day, Saturday.

“How was it?” His trail of thought was interrupted by He Tian, who had hooked up his arm around his neck and started walking them to the school’s gates.

“Hard.” Guanshan answered, that time not trying to get out of He Tian’s hold, he had grown used to it.

“Harder than me?” He Tian asked, his smirk getting bigger.

“Oh, fuck you!” Redhead was trying his best to take He Tian seriously, but the latter just had to throw innuendos every single second.

“I’m trying.” He hummed, amused with Guanshan’s flustered reactions. “Any idea of how did you do?”

“So so.” Redhead looked down, his shoulders dropping a little. He had tried his best, but it wasn’t near as enough. “I mean, I guess I can pass everything, but I don’t think I’ll get any good grades.”

“Passing is good, isn’t it?” It was subtle, but it looked like He Tian was trying to improve his mood.

“Yes and no.” Guanshan answered, his teeth biting his lower lip and his arms crossing in front of his body. “I wanted to try a scholarship in High School, maybe that way mom can work less.”

He Tian didn’t say anything about it and for a second Redhead thought he hadn’t heard him. But how he was grinning like a mad man, written all over his face that he was holding all the snarky comments he wanted to make proved it otherwise.

Guanshan caught himself thinking how much he wanted to kiss He Tian.

Right there on the spot.

In the middle of the school’s courtyard.

The thought made Redhead shiver from head to toe and shake his head fiercely, earning a weird look from the people around him. He Tian just looked the same: amused.

“Something wrong?” He Tian asked while he poked Guanshan’s cheek with his index.

“Not really.” He lied, his hand slapping the finger away. “You coming over today again?”

“You want me to?”

He wanted.

“Not really.” But his answer was an echo, instead.

And He Tian didn’t go.

They only saw each other again on Saturday, before classes started.

Redhead didn’t have a second to understand what was happening that early in the morning. He had just gotten to school and he was already being dragged around. Of course those strong arms around his neck weren’t unknown, but he really wanted at least a greeting before being pulled somewhere he didn’t even know where it was.

“What’s with you?” He snarled, pushing He Tian’s arm away, and huffing when it didn’t even get close to bulge.

When they were next to the stairs that led to the rooftop, He Tian pressed Guanshan’s back against the wall. Both of his hands were by the sides of Redhead’s head, which meant that if he wanted to go away, he would need to duck.

“I’m angry.” He Tian whispered. He didn’t sound angry, though.

Guanshan didn’t really want to ask the reasons, but his tongue betrayed him.

“Why?”

“You, Little Mo, it’s your damn fault.” He Tian accused.

“But I didn’t do anything.” And there it was, his defensive mode being activated.

“And that’s exactly the problem.” He Tian retrieved his hands and crossed them in front of his chest. “I thought I was figuring you out.” His expression was something Redhead had never seen, something like concerned. “After going to your house, after doing all those things with you, I thought I was I don’t know? Reaching you somehow?”

Guanshan blinked once, then twice. What the hell was He Tian talking about?

Luckily He Tian kept talking.

“I thought you got the thing that I’m all about your consent.” His arms uncrossed and he combed his fingers through his black hair. “And I thought you wanted me to go to your house yesterday.”

“I wanted.” Redhead’s voice said in a hesitant whisper. He tried to not get afraid when He Tian’s expression grew dark, but it was hard and all he could do was flinch, waiting for the punch.

The punch never came.

“You don’t make any sense.” He Tian’s voice had become softer, as somehow he knew Guashan was afraid of him.

“This stuff is new to me.” Redhead looked in He Tian’s eyes, showing him what he couldn’t say. “I don’t know how to deal with it.”

“It what?”

“You.” He hesitated. “Me. Us? I don’t know.”

And He Tian laughed, and his laugh was what seemed like relieved.

“Do you like me, by any chance?”

Guanshan’s body stiffened.

But it didn’t stiffened because of the suddenness of the question, or because he didn’t know the answer. His body stiffened because he did know the question, he just wasn’t ready to say it out loud. So he just said what sounded better.

“Well, I don’t hate you.”

“I can work with that.”

And without warning Redhead, He Tian connected their mouths, kissing Guanshan so eagerly that it was almost enough to make the latter forget where they were. Almost. And they were at the end of a corridor, where anyone could come by and see them. So with all his might, Redhead struggled and pushed He Tian away.

“Seriously?” He Tian asked annoyed, not believing he had been rejected. Again.

“We are in the middle of the hallway, you dick.”

And with an astonished He Tian left behind, Redhead turned away and walked to his classroom.

* * *

 

Guanshan knew that He Tian wouldn’t bother him for the rest of the day, as he received a message from him saying that he wanted Redhead to come find him after school, but he was still waiting for He Tian to appear from nowhere and drag him somewhere.

Or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, and instead of waiting for, Guanshan was actually hoping for it. But He Tian remained truthful to his unspoken words and didn’t appear to drag Redhead around. Because of that, when the last bell rang showing that it was time to go home, Guanshan’s heart started to beat way stronger than usual.

He walked through the corridors hasty, not believing he was actually doing something He Tian wanted him to without putting up a fight, at least for once. It took less than a minute for him to find He Tian sitting on his chair, sprawled all over the back, really carefree, and surrounded by his fangirls.

“Here.” Redhead made his way to He Tian’s desk and put a brown envelope on it. “All of the mock tests.”

He Tian smiled brightly and the girls looked at each other confused.

“I was tutoring Little Mo.” He Tian explained. “And I asked him to see the results.”

Guanshan was pretty sure that if he wanted, he could throw up upon hearing all the praise He Tian got for being such a good guy. So he was a good guy because he had tutored Redhead? Those girls didn’t know a thing, they had no idea of the real devil He Tian was. Or maybe they had, but they didn’t care.

“Mmmm.” He hummed, his lips sealed against each other. “In Chinese you got a 65, that’s pretty good.”

“Not over 70.” Redhead murmured, his eyes averting from He Tian’s, who raised a brow, amazed.

“In Math you got a 67.”

“Not over 70.”

“In English you got a 68, that one was close.”

“Still not 70.”

“In History you got a 61.”

“I fucking hate History, ugh.”

“Understandable.” He Tian mused. “Not my cup of tea either.” He got the sheet and put it in the end of the pile, his eyes suddenly growing wide. “You aced Chemistry?”

“It makes sense.” Guanshan said, shrugging. “To me, I mean, Chemistry makes sense.”

“Ok, ok. In Physics you got 62.” His foot tapped lightly on the floor. “Geography was a 75, nice.”

“It was a surprise to me, honestly.”

“A good one, right?”

“Yeah.”

“In Biology you got 91, that’s incredible.” And soon He Tian had the last sheet of paper. “And Computer Science, 80.” He Tian organized the tests, putting them back in the envelope. “You can pass everything if you want.”

“It is still not enough.” Redhead complained, slightly frustrated that he didn’t do better.

“From now on let’s focus on your flaws, then.” He Tian smiled, bright and charming, and Guanshan could swear he heard some of the girls sighing. “I guess I lost our bet, huh.”

“It was on me, though. You tried teaching me, it’s just my head that is too thick, Tian.”

And before he could control, his tongue had said He Tian’s name. Redhead could feel a thousand eyes piercing his back, as well as his cheeks burning in embarrassment. He wanted to hide his face deep below the ground. Of course people would think it was strange that they were treating each other on a first name basis, especially if they considered the ‘his business is my business’ act.

“What do you mean, then?” He Tian just brushed everything off, keeping up the conversation.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Guanshan spat, annoyed with He Tian for trying to make him say every single thing out loud. He got up and walked towards the classroom’s doors, but before he could leave, He Tian interrupted him.

“When?”

Redhead’s face turned to look at He Tian and he answered.

“Today.”

* * *

 

Guanshan rang the doorbell at about the same time he did on the Monday. The door opened, revealing a shirtless He Tian, who gave him space to get in. Redhead got in the apartment quietly, his face looking at the hardwood floor. He clearly was uneasy and didn’t really know what to do in that situation.

“You know that you didn’t have to come here, right?” He Tian’s voice was low, and his usual mocking tone was not being used.

“Do you want me to leave?” Guanshan retorted, finally looking at He Tian.

“That’s not what I mean.” He Tian answered quickly, defending himself. “I don’t wanna make you do things you don’t wanna.”

“I know.” Redhead said in a whisper, his eyes dropping to the floor with his bag as he hesitated on what to say next, picking his words carefully. “I wanna be here.”

“Do you?” He Tian wasn’t buying what he was saying. “You keep looking at the floor.”

“I…” Guanshan stuttered, his head going up and his eyes meeting He Tian’s midway. “I changed.”

“You look the same to me.” He didn’t know if He Tian’s shrug was meant to make him less uneasy, but if it was, it worked.

“I’m not, though.” One of Redhead’s hands went to his head, and he scratched his head flustered. “I thought you were just a perverted asshole.”

“And I’m not?” He Tian laughed it off, partially agreeing with Redhead.

“Mostly, yes.” Guanshan chuckled, getting closer to He Tian. “But there’s more to you than that.” When they were a few centimeters apart, he outstretched his hand, touching He Tian’s cheek. “I think I might, you know…” Redhead didn’t finish his sentence, however, he only used his hand to bring He Tian closer and seal their lips.

It didn’t take long for He Tian to react and kiss Guanshan back, moving both of his hands to cup Redhead’s cheeks. Redhead could feel that He Tian’s touch on his face was almost desperate; it felt like he was afraid of letting him go to actually see Guanshan go away. That was probably the reason why when they pulled apart, Redhead held He Tian’s chin, making their eyes meet.

“I wanna be here.” His unusual soft tone was reassuring, and he tried his best to ease his frown, making his expression lighter. “I won’t run away anymore.”

“Then tell me what I’m allowed to do.” And even with all the green lights, He Tian was still hesitating.

“Anything.” Guanshan said loud and clear, not stuttering even for a second.

“Can I…” But before He Tian could say anything else, Redhead grew annoyed with this new overly-caring side of him and interrupted He Tian.

With his own lips.

Guanshan basically pulled He Tian close by his shoulders, since he wasn’t wearing any shirts, and locked their mouths, ravishing He Tian’s lips with such hunger that it was a surprise for both of them. Apparently shame was something he left on the front door, as the only thing he could do at that moment was seek for He Tian’s tongue with his own while his hands mapped every single one of his toned muscles.

Redhead was already aware of the things He Tian liked, and this new found courage made him bolder to go all the way. And by going all the way he meant moving his lips downwards, marking over old hickeys and making new ones through He Tian’s jawline, neck, chest and abs, stopping by the hem of his sweatpants.

At that moment, though, already dropped on his knees and with his nose against the other’s crotch, Guanshan hesitated. His hands shook like they had never before, not even when he was overflowing with rage, but he still tried his best to steady them and not show He Tian the turmoil he was inside.

What he got in answer to his own inner battle was a set of reassuring hands over his, and grey eyes that looked at him, but didn’t looked down on him. It was obvious that He Tian wanted Redhead to do it, however, it was also obvious that He Tian didn’t want it to be a burden to Redhead. He wanted it to be something Guanshan was completely comfortable with. That was the exact feeling those hands transmitted.

So Redhead took a deep breath and shooed He Tian’s hands away, looking up to the burning gaze he was receiving and giving it a wink as a response, at the same time his fingers hooked inside the sweatpants and boxers and brought them all the way down in one swift movement.

With his pants and underwear pooled on his feet, He Tian was completely bare to Redhead. Of course it hadn’t been the first time he was naked in front of him, but Guanshan could sense that He Tian now understood how he had felt that day a week back, when their positions were swapped and the one completely bare was Guanshan. It was almost like Redhead could smell the vulnerability that this situation emanated.

It wasn’t time to dwell on the past, though, as for the first time Guanshan had some sort of advantage over He Tian. So after taking a deep breath, Redhead’s left hand moved to He Tian’s ass, in order to keep him in place, while his right one grabbed the base of his half-hard dick, squeezing it lightly and pumping it slowly. His mouth didn’t go to He Tian’s cock, as he was clearly expecting it to, and instead Guanshan started leaving a new trail of marks on his pelvis.

He Tian liked the marks. Redhead not only knew it because he had been told by He Tian himself to mark him, but also because He Tian became much more vocal when he did it, and his usual grunts gradually turned into actual moans. And fuck, did that turn Guanshan on, to hear He Tian’s deep voice making such lewd sounds.

With the combination of Redhead’s jerking motion and his suction on He Tian’s pelvis, it didn’t take long for him to be fully hard. And how that was what Guanshan actually wanted, when he noticed the state of the leaking head and throbbing veins, he finally did what he was supposed to do since the beginning.

Redhead wetted his lips, in a way more sexual way than he initially intended to, and wrapped his slightly swollen mouth around He Tian’s dick. First he took only the head, and after he realized the tasted wasn’t as bad as he had imagined, he started taking more of He Tian’s length inside his mouth.

Of course his intent was to please, but it was also a fact that Guanshan had no fucking clue on what he was doing. All he knew about giving head was what He Tian had done to him, and the problem was that Redhead was too lost on the pleasure to acknowledge what He Tian was doing with his tongue and lips to drive him crazy.

He decided to do the obvious, which was bob his head up and down, in a mute plead for it to feel as good as he had felt when He Tian had done that to him.

It clearly didn’t, though.

Guanshan was certain of it when he felt the light push on his forehead, a sign for him to stop whatever he was doing and retreat.

That was exactly what he did.

“Make it wet.” He Tian said, his breath uneven. “It doesn’t matter if spit starts spilling or something, make it really wet.” He Tian was teaching him how to make him feel good, and he was doing it humbly, so Guanshan only nodded, and waited to see if He Tian was going to keep on talking. “Hollow your cheeks, like really suck on it when you’re going up. And unless you are a hundred percent sure you can control your strength, do not use your teeth.”

“Ok.” Redhead answered low, giving a last nod before he went back to He Tian’s dick.

After ignoring his hurt pride, he decided to take everything He Tian said in, and to try to apply it at that moment. The first tip He Tian gave was to make his cock wet, and that was exactly what Guanshan would do. So he lowered his head once more, his soft lips around the head and his tongue hungry.

It took a few seconds for him to coordinate his movements, but eventually he entered a steady pace, where his tongue would wet all of He Tian’s cock that he could take in his mouth. The drool running down his chin itched and was a nuisance, but he decided to ignore it and do what He Tian wanted him to do. So when his head went down, he would lick and taste, coating it all with his saliva. And when his head went up, he would hollow his cheeks, sucking on He Tian’s dick as it was the last popsicle on earth, and Guanshan was in the middle of a desert.

By the sounds He Tian was making, his pants and the way he pulled on Redhead’s strands, Guanshan could feel that he was indeed a fast learner and he was affecting He Tian, making him come undone. That made him not only move faster, but also try to take He Tian’s dick deeper inside his mouth.

Unfortunately, Guanshan was just a rookie, and his gag reflex decided to make the worst of everything, and when it hit him like a truck, all Redhead could do was pull off with his palm clasped against his mouth, trying to hold everything in. He was still trying to recompose himself when he saw He Tian kneeling beside him.

“Breathe.” He Tian whispered softly, while his right hand drew light circle patterns on Guanshan’s back. “In and out, in and out.” He repeated the motion with Redhead, and when Guanshan had finally calmed down, He Tian cupped his cheeks, looking at him dead in the eye. “Don’t force yourself.”

“I just wanted to make you feel good.” Redhead retorted, half ashamed and half frustrated. “You always make me feel good, I just wanted to, you know, return the favor.”

“And I appreciate that.” He Tian smiled. Not smug, not cocky, just a normal smile. “But I don’t want you pushing yourself too hard.” He kissed Guanshan’s cheek, lowering his head to his neck and breathing in his scent. “Besides,” He chuckled. “Pleasing you is one of my new found hobbies.”

“What do you mean?” Redhead’s confusion was clear in his voice.

“Your reactions are the best.” And there it was again, He Tian’s mocking tone. “Seeing you writhe, and moan, and eventually scream.” He licked Guanshan’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. “I can live for it.”

“Jerk.” Redhead mumbled, not really mad, but faking it.

“Yes, yes, I know that already.” He Tian chuckled amused while getting up. When he was standing, he outstretched his hand to Guanshan, and helped him get up when he took it. “So, now you’re gonna only enjoy it, ok?” The question was rhetorical, so Redhead didn’t answer, he only let He Tian undress him.

The first discarded piece of clothing was his yellow shirt, which was immediately followed by his pants and his boxers. Soon he saw himself as naked as He Tian, trying to control his blush when he realized the hungry grey eyes devouring him with its gaze. He Tian didn’t need to say anything to make Guanshan sure that he wanted to make a mess of him. And to hell, that was exactly why he had gone to He Tian’s apartment in the first place.

As he was doing what He Tian wanted, Redhead only let himself be guided through the loft by the other’s cold hands. He Tian didn’t make him lie on the bed, though; instead he turned his body around when they were near it, making Guanshan face a wall. Redhead looked over his shoulder, showing his confused expression to He Tian.

“Just lean your hands on the wall.” He said simply. “Trust me, you’re gonna need it.”

It was way past the time to doubt He Tian, so Guanshan only complied, leaning both of his palms on the wall in front of him. He felt He Tian’s lips over his nape, leaving a trail of light kisses. Controlling the goosebumps that formed in his skin was almost impossible, since the touch was, at the same time it was pleasurable, ticklish.

The ghostly kisses became rougher as He Tian’s mouth went down, his lips pressing against Redhead’s back harder, with the addition of his tongue licking and sucking, and his teeth scraping over the white flesh. It didn’t take long for Guanshan to realize what He Tian was doing, and what his goal was, especially when he kneeled on the floor behind him and used both of his hands to grab Redhead’s ass.

Those hands parted Guanshan’s cheeks, and it was impossible to fight the blush that crept all over his body. Redhead knew exactly how exposed he was to He Tian, and where he was looking at. He also knew what he was going to do next, and that made him take a deep breath and close his eyes, preparing himself to it.

When He Tian’s tongue circled his rim, it wasn’t weird like the first time, mostly because Guanshan was waiting for it to happen. So he only let the warm and moist tongue steal his sanity bit by bit, as it became impossible to hold back when He Tian started sucking and thrusting. The combination of movements was way too much, and Redhead caught himself getting hard only by the skillful tongue on his ass.

Guanshan was so caught in the moment, enjoying every last bit of it that he couldn’t hold the yelp when he felt a cold, long and slick finger prod inside his rear, contrasting with the warm tongue. The digit started moving with the tongue, building a pace at the same time it made space for another one to join.

The one finger soon became two, and Redhead was slowly giving in to the strong pleasure he was feeling. Scissoring movements opened his ass even more, and when He Tian’s tongue dove even deeper than before, Guanshan decided that he didn’t give a single fuck anymore and he let his voice be heard. Everything was so intense that holding his moans and curses was impossible.

“Fuck!” At some point, more specifically when He Tian’s fingertips brushed against his prostate, Redhead screamed. His scream startled He Tian, and he stopped his ministrations worried.

“Did I hurt you?” He Tian asked, his voice overflowing with concern.

“Fuck, don’t you dare stop right now.” Guanshan snarled, his slitted eyes looking over his shoulder, trying to find He Tian’s.

He Tian’s answer was quick, and his tongue and fingers started working on Guanshan’s hole again. His two fingers kept on scissoring, opening Redhead for the third finger, so it wouldn’t hurt. When the third finger was added, He Tian stopped using his tongue and focused on finding Guanshan’s prostate once more.

Redhead’s voice was loud and clear while He Tian fingered him, and it only grew in volume when his prostate was rammed, sending waves of pleasure all over his body. Part of him wanted to kick He Tian for torturing him so slowly and so well, especially because he was hard, his dick was leaking and He Tian hadn’t even touched it. Another part of him, however, wanted He Tian to keep on doing it, so great it felt.

But He Tian didn’t seem to be as patient as Guanshan, and at the same time his fingers thrust in and out, he got up, gluing his back to Redhead’s, feeling every one of his shivers. Guanshan turned his head and sought for He Tian’s lips in an open-mouthed and sloppy kiss. His tongue intertwined with He Tian’s, sucking on it and tasting himself.

“Just fuck me already.” He panted when their mouths parted.

“Are you sure?” At last, He Tian still wanted confirmation.

“Yes, goddamn it.”

He Tian nodded and took his fingers out of Guanshan’s hole, but he did it so slowly that Redhead almost punched him in the face. Not that it had felt bad; it was actually the opposite, because it felt so good that his moan was the lewdest he had ever done.

Then He Tian turned him around, making Guanshan face him. But instead of giving him space or telling him to do something, as he would usually do, He Tian pressed their bodies together, ravishing Redhead’s mouth with his lips, teeth and tongue while their dicks were smashed against each other. The wet kisses and the friction was driving both of them insane, and it was like they couldn’t have enough of them.

Redhead was growing impatient, though, and with a strong push he parted their mouths and body, chuckling at He Tian’s displeased grunt. Guanshan didn’t give him any excuses or anything, he just walked to the bed and sat on it, waiting for He Tian to follow him and finally do what he wanted to do for the whole week.

It didn’t take long for He Tian to walk to the bed and lean in, capturing Redhead’s mouth in another heated kiss. While they kissed, He Tian grabbed Guanshan by the waist, gluing their bodies together once more, and raising Redhead in the process. When Guanshan realized, he was lying on the bed, his head on a pillow and He Tian’s body towering over his.

Their mouths eventually parted, and both of them were panting. They looked at each other, realizing their eyes were clouded with desire and there was no going back now. So He Tian fished for something inside his bedside drawer, and soon Guanshan saw that that something was a condom. He watched anxious as He Tian opened the pack and rolled it on his dick, lubing it all afterwards.

“You ok?” He Tian asked, perfectly aware that Guanshan looked almost afraid.

Redhead didn’t give an answer, though, he only did what his mushy brain could think of in the middle of such madness. He took a deep breath, calming his thumping heart and opened his legs, revealing to He Tian his gaping hole, which twitched only by thinking of what was going to happen next.

He saw He Tian gulp and lean his body over his own, grabbing his cock and positioning in on his hole. Even though He Tian was an asshole normally, being a jerk to him, it was clear that he was worried at that moment, and that he didn’t want to hurt Guanshan, so slow he pushed in.

When his dick was fully nested inside, He Tian stopped. Redhead felt like he was going to be ripped apart, but it didn’t really hurt like he thought it would. He Tian was indeed thicker than three fingers and his cock inside was a stretch, but Redhead caught himself thinking that this fullness wasn’t something awful, it was more like a feeling he had to get used to.

The one to buck his hips downwards, trying to replace the fullness feeling with something else, was Guanshan. And when he did it, He Tian whimpered. He Tian wasn’t making an effort to hide that it was taking all of his free will to keep still, and the fact that Redhead was moving certainly wasn’t helping it.

“Move.” By the tone on Guanshan’s voice, it wasn’t a plead, it was a command.

And it was a command He Tian was happy to comply to.

His first thrusts were slow and torturing, still testing the waters to be sure that he wasn’t hurting Redhead in any way. Tired of He Tian’s care, however, Guanshan laced his legs around He Tian’s waist and moved down, meeting the thrusts with force.

“I’m not a fucking doll, I won’t break, for fucks sake.”

That growl seemed to do the trick, and He Tian’s pace was growing in speed in every thrust. And the mix of everything, from He Tian’s deep grunts on his ear, to the shallow breaths on his neck, to the slick and hot dick moving inside of him, made Guanshan start to feel it. He couldn’t put it on words, it was hard to explain, but what he felt on his ass was beyond amazing.

The friction on his walls was scorching and pleasurable, but it was still not enough, so Redhead did what he knew was going to make him feel even better and moved his right hand to circle his dick, pumping it at the same pace He Tian thrust.

At some point, He Tian held the back of Guanshan’s knees, making him raise his legs, his knees meeting his chest. When He Tian rammed back in, in one quick, swift and most definitely strong motion, he went in so intense and so deep, his entire dick passing through Redhead’s prostate, that Guanshan couldn’t breathe.

The feeling was so powerful that it was like his nose and throat were clogged, and he couldn’t inhale or exhale. At the same time his back curved backwards and his eyes rolled, the heat pooling on his lower half and his hand working in an unbelievable speed. And even though he didn’t know if he should focus on breathing, or jerking his dick off, or He Tian’s cock pressing against his prostate mercilessly, somehow Guanshan tried to focus on the three of them.

Soon the heat was unbearable and the pleasure peaked, finally allowing him to reach the bliss of his orgasm, which happened with thick and white strings of cum dirtying his torso, as his voice let out a long and high pitched moan.

Guanshan didn’t know when, but at some point He Tian also came, whining his name on his ear while his hips gave a few more shallow thrusts. After waking up from the afterglow, He Tian pulled out and lied beside Redhead on the bed, still trying to even out his breaths.

“You think you might what?” He Tian asked, his voice huskier than usual.

“What are you talking about?” Redhead retorted, more trying to dismiss the conversation than actually not knowing what He Tian meant.

“You said earlier, I wanna know the rest.”

“Did I?” Play dumb could pay off, so Guanshan kept on trying.

“You like playing with fire, don’t you?” Redhead looked at He Tian when he said it, noticing his eyes were slitted and his expression was annoyed. “Just answer me already.”

“Make me.”

Even though Guanshan’s smile was victorious, he knew he was no match to He Tian, and that at the end he would have to give in, finally telling He Tian what he should have said hours before, maybe days.

But just like he said, He Tian would have to get the answer by force.

And oh, this by force was pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did leave a little of a cliffhanger, right?
> 
> Sorry~
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, 'cause I had a lot of fun writing those over 12k words.
> 
> See you all on the Christmas prompts that I'll be posting today~
> 
> Byeeiiiiii!


End file.
